Love Will Provel
by Summer aka Darxetta
Summary: Nick has found someone he loves but he doesn't know is he also love Ellis read to see what happens. i dont own nothing But non-game people.
1. God Must Be Real

Its has been a month now scenes the Green Flu started or I should say hell I have seen no living person will excepted Ellis, Coach and Rochelle. But I must thank Katie's sake. My poor ten year old sweet heart must be so scared. My ex-wife and her new husband Kenny are parable dead not that I mind but Katie I do, she my little Ace card my charm. Now that the world went to shit I might be able to be the daddy she wanted me to be intended of a what I turn out, Be strong My Ace till daddy gets there.

'Have I ever told you the time me and my buddy Keith…" "Ellis now's not the time we… there's a witch near wait that not witch cry Ellis go right ill go left Coach and Rochelle stay and look out ok" I say going left to look around then Ellis said he found someone but she was to scared to come out so I went to see who and Lord must be real cuz there she was my little Katie.

" DADDY" Katie said running to Nick. " Oh baby girl your safe thank good " he said crying and kissing her head hugging her tight as if to say 'never leave my side again.' "Wow Nick you're a dad I never thought" Ellis said happy his other best friend found a loved-one .

" This is Katie, Katie this is coach ( pointing to an big man holding a riffle) this is Ro or Rochelle (Pointing to the girl holing to pistols and a ninja sword on her back) and this guff ball is Ellis ( point to the on in a cap and a shot gun on his back)." Nick said

holding his babies hand . She smiles her green eyes shine and her brown hair shines in the sun light. Her purple shirt was all ripped up her skirt turn and darting both cover in blood and her white shoes stranded with blood.

" Nice to meet you" she said all cutely " sweetie where's mommy and Kenny " nick said look at his daughter " Mommy and Kenny got in to a fight left the safe room and I never saw them again daddy are they ok." I don't Know sweetie" I said hoping I was right they ok but then that meant I cant keep her ill have to giver back to here mom I don't want to.


	2. Love Will Bloom

The next morning all 5 survivors wake. Nick brushed Katie's hair so it wont get tangled.

" First thing we need is food cause this safe house has none" Coach said packing ammo and health packs.

After they left a smoker grabbed Nick and pulled him up a tree then a hunter pounced on him.

" Get this bastered off me damn it" Nick screamed . Ellis shot both Zombies saving him.

" What took you Overalls" Nick said abet mad " Sorry I was protecting Kat" Ellis said defending him self.

" Is she ok " Nick asked " Am fine Daddy" She replied. When Nick was patched up, They walked about two hours till a consent store come in two view. " Sweet mother of god there might be chocolate in there, forget the hamburger apocalypse that can wait" Coach said running to the store. " I swear the old man might get diabetes before he dies" Nick said walking with Katie and Ellis. " Ya but at lest his a good friend and he has a big heart that doesn't care if your gay or not." Ellis said walking to Rochelle. Nick was shocked to hear that from Ellis. Nick picked up and ran up to Coach. "hey is Ellis homosexual " Nick whispered. Coach smiled " she he confessed to you that's cute, What did you say Nick" Nick looked confused " I don't understand what you mean" " Daddy he asked if El told you if he Waved you" Katie said looking up at Nick. Nick asked Coach to watch her. When he found overalls he was helping Rochelle packing food to take with them. " Hey Overalls can I have a word with you." " Ya give me a sec" Ellis gave Rochelle his bag while she smiled.

"What is it Nic…" Nick pushed his lips on Ellis's Kissing him passionately Ellis kissed back.

" Nick why did you do that I thought you hated me By the way you tell me to shut up or name calling and insults and you where married and have a daughter" Ellis said a bit sad at the facts he laid out.

" Ellis I was married but I hated her and you know that I know I have a daughter but I still love **YOU Ellis, I was Wanting you to help me raises her Nick said holding his hand.**

**Ellis smiled looking at Nick " Yes I will." When are lips touched it was the most pleasant thing I ever felt Ellis lips on mine felt so right. I was in love and I Know it.**


	3. God is litening

It had been day's, Katie so use to Ellis and me that she didn't mind it in fact she loved it. She called Ellis 'Mommy' Witch I didn't mind nether did El , he loved it, My ex-wife though might just kill me, but who cares it's the end of that god damn world. That night we found a safe room with three rooms. Ro and Katie had one Coach had his and El and I got to ours." Hey Nick kin I do somthin" El asked once He and Nick where in there rooms. ' Ya go ahead" nick said , Ellis took his shirt off and sat on Nick's torso.

But before Nick had time to say something Ellis had brought his lips on Nicks and kissed him rough but tinder. Following Nick's jowline to his neck redoing the hicky that was there. Nick ground abet then ran his hands down Ellis's body to his coveralls and un did the knot that held them up. Ellis kissed the other man's chest where it was open when Nick's hand was on his manhood and rubbed softly making el moan. "Oh Nick mmm mm Yes oh god harder" El whimpered in Nicks eat. Nick pumped his loves manhood hard der and faster. Gating up and pushing Ellis on the bed Nick was able to lick and suck it now deep thought it harder and fast till Ellis screamed his name and came. " Nick I need you now" Ellis pleaded " Do you need to be papered" Nick asked look at Ellis " No you see I had don this sort of thing with Keith so no I don't" El said blushed Nick nodded pushing in to El.

Once Nick was in he started thrusting soft at first then as time passed he was rapidly in and out hitting Ell's g-spot over and over till Ellis screamed Nicks name and came in Nick's hand and stomach. " That was grate Nick" Ellis said in a very sleep tone in his voice as he snuggled in to Nicks chest. " That was good" Nick said yawning. " Night Nick" " Night El".

Next morning the group maid there way out the safe house witch had no food or water. Somewhat hours later they heard gun shots and yelling then two guys about the ages of 25-29 come out of the tree-line.

" KEITH AN DAVE YOU GUYS AR ALIVE IMA SO HAPPY" Ellis said grabbing both in to a big hug . "Hey there little El We see that all that time Dave and I trained you ant that here gun didn't come to a total waste of fucking time." they said smiling " an this here yell friends" Dave asked looking at Nick and the others. " Ya this is Nick, his daughter Katie, Coach and Rochelle, Guys this is Keith and Dave the ones I tailed you about ." Nick looked at Keith " So hers the Fucker I heard stories about day and night Zombie no Zombies" Nick said standing close to Ellis " All did are little El tell tall tails about us that's cute" Keith said .

" where on are way to New Orleans you two wanna come" asked Ro smiling. "sure we can take are truck there and Gas is free now so no worries about paying" Dave said kissing Keith's check then back but to go get it living Keith with Ellis. That night they all sleep in Keith 18 wheeler Katie was asleep in her dads lap Ellis on Nicks chest sleeping soundly. "So you and little El are together that's so cute at lest he won't be lonely " Keith said smiling " Ya me to My daughters so use to him she calls him mommy" " will he was raised by his ma so his closer to his motherlyinstecs then you or I and pluse he was the one how got babies to be quit, and all ways got kids to do the right thing." said smiling and patting Katie's head before snuggling in to Dave's chest falling in to a deep sleep.

Wow 3rd chapter am so happy love you all.


	4. Struggles With Life, Love and Self

Hi guys sorry I have the whole story on paper but not word yet please bear with me for awhile.

P.s. I don't own Nick, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, Keith, Dave Or the Zombies.

But Katie, is based of my little niece, Shanna ( who I do own lol Love you baby girl). Hope you all love it like I do and hope that the next story will be good to.

Chapter 4

Its been 3 mounts now scenes Keith and Dave joined. Nothings changed between me and Ellis. I my not be sure but am highly positive cause my ex-wife having Katie, But I thank El my be pregnant, but it imposable will hell a year a go I thought zombies where just in movies. But I really hope his just fat because in this world right now its not the best ideal. But deep down I really want more kids 3 in total.

We stopped to eat, stretch and fill gas tanks in Keith's 4x4 Ford truck. I guess what kinda shocked me is the fact it was the same color as El's eyes and the leather sets where comfy. I look over to see Katie and Ellis playing tag, Katie looked so happy giggling and smiling like death and zombies where non-existent.

" Daddy come play with mommy and I" Katie asked run up to Nick(how had a portable gass tank in his hands. " Sorry sweetie not to day" he said bending down kissing his her head before going back to work.

The brake was short but satisfying, Katie had fallen asleep in Nick's lap for all the running she did with Ellis. But El he was more hyper, brunching and humming a little tone to him self. Nick had other ideals, " Hey Overalls come here for a sec" when El got close to Nick he kissed him it was a short one but El still ended up blushing.

Keith stopped at a house that had a sing on it a house with a cross. " hey a safe house yay no more sleeping in a car" Coach said getting out and checking the place to make sure it was SAFE.

There where only 3 bed rooms one room had two beds (girls room) the other a single bed (Coach) and the last had two king size beds (Nellis = Nick and Ellis) and (Keive = Keith and Dave).

Ellis couldn't sleep at all, getting out of the he accidently woke Nick. " Hey overalls why are you up" Nick asked in a low sleepy voice so as to not wake Keith and Dave.

" My stomach kind of hurts and i was going to see if there's medicine" he said trying hard to lie "Right and am Mary Poppins" Nick said getting up and going over to Ellis.

Nick kissed and hugged Ellis before dragging the kid back to bed and fallowing in to a light dreamless sleep.

All I ever did was fuck my life up when I married Nancy, But it was auto-fixed by Katie but fucked up from gambling so much will at lest i gain money instead of losing up but Nancy didn't see that. But with El I really don't want it to fuck up I love him so much that if he gets hurt or Katie wouldn't know what to do.

After a long and agonizing battle with himself and his past, Nick cuddled in Ellis and fallen to a deep slumber with dreams of the further.


	5. The Secret Revealed

Two Chapters in one day am good lol

I own nothing.

It was a rainy and foggy morning when are 7 survivors where running around get things packed to go on toward New Orleans.

After they ate they loaded up the 4x4 and drove of. " So Super Keith where did you learn to drive." Nick ask seat buckling Katie in " Well El and I drove tractors when we where youngens so it was not hard to get a license and stuff " Keith said hitting three zombies.

Ellis put his hand on his mouth like he was going to throw up. " Nick I don't fell good' he said trying not to move to much. Keith pulled over and El ran to vomit over the bridge. " you ok El" Nick asked .

"Ya just a bit car sick all ways have been I never got over it sorry to worries you" El said wrapping his mouth.

After the vomiting episode Ellis had I was worried, he may be infected and that scared me a lot. But that was impossible his been bitten, cut, scratched, puke on and even spit on.

That by now he would have been killed. We walked back to the car so that he could sleep. I let him sit between my legs so that maybe he could be more commutable.

A month goes by, and as always there pulled over to do a pit stop. (new Orleans, Texas, Mexico, new Mexico, Arizona where no good over run). Ellis and Katie where playing hide and seek so Katie won't be in the way while they set up for launch and fill the tank up the truck.

For a long time Tanks and Witch's haven't been seen in so long it felt grate. BRRRROOOWWW al hell. Ellis alerted a Tank.

I grabbed my Uzi and started shooting, After two mollies, and five clips it was dead.

" Ellis why did you go over there you idiot I swear you could be so dumb something, You could have Got us killed Katie kill you could have gotten killed, do you even thank before you fucking act. God damn it you stupid inbreeded son-of-a bitch, I wish you where never born your nothing but a burden." Nick yelled walking away from the group gating to the bathroom.

Ellis who was standing there tears fallen, fell to his knee crying, Keith ran over to comfort him holding him as he cried.

(AN: awwwwww poor Ellis huggle must kill Nick)

After the tears fell Ellis when to look for Nick to apologies for the fuck up he did when he heard Dave yelling and Nick crying. " Nick" he said running in to the room to stop the fighting between both men. "El I thought you would have left me like Nancy did" Nick said hugging Ellis tightly.

" No I would never be I mean I love you and ummm I…" Ellis said looking down but not at Nick but to the floor. " your what" " Damn it Ya Yankee his pregnant you bastered." Dave said in a hateful ton. Nick jumped up hugging Ellis and started dancing around the room till it got to late and El was sleepy.


	6. Happness Is The the Best Medician

I own Nothing again

Am going to be a dad again, I was so happy when Ellis said, but how I asked him he said he took meds that messed with his hormone his a man but his body acts like was women's. Would explain the hole blood I found on his boxers but I didn't care I was glade I can be with him.

" So you know" Nick looked to where the voice came from and it was Keith.

" Ya he told me after Dave yelled at me how do you know" " He told me his symptoms and I figured it out what happed from there you should have two _Daddy" _Keith said mocking Katie's voice. " Ya I goose but Nancy was not around when she was with Katie much but I guess it was ,y fault I gambled a lot but hell I one every time my lowest I mount was three bucks my highest was five if I did lose but I would get 15 grand " Nick said smiling " I was plaining on using to put Katie though collage goes it was a bad ideal." Nick said looking at him. Keith smiled then spook "will hell Ellis has a good man and a very good dad for you two kids" he said smiling.

Years past Nick was an old man on his death bed laying there thanking about the pas t smiling at the good things and cried at the bad, Ellis had died at the age of 60 of a car crash when there daughter was born the evict had wiped out every zombie and life has gone to some what normal when Nell ( the child Ellis was with aka Nelly) was 12,

They had one more kid Named Emit (only boy )had ended like Nick in love and casino. Katie married a nick guy Nick approved of and liked so did Nell but poor Emit he go a divorce. But later met a guy from the north ( Ellis had them move to Savannah after the apocalypse) named Chris how was a vary will respected guy so Nick was happy that his family was going strong. Now on his deathbed with 15 grand kids a love who was waiting for him Nick laid there waiting for death.

My life was good and long now at 89 I thank it time I left, El must be loony up there waiting so long. I grabbed the picture of every one. Keith, Dave and there adopted son Jack, Coach his wife Jayden and there son and daughter Hanna and Nathan, Rochelle and her husband Mike with there son Keith and me with Ellis Katie, Nell and Emit.

The next morning Katie found Nick who had died in his sleep peace fully with a smile on his face she could have sworn she heard both parents tell her they will wait for every one.

The End

There final chapter up am so happy I like how it ended I never finished a story so YAY lol thanks for reading this boring story love you guy's. And to my Grandma who helped with spelling. All main Characters go to Valve.

With much happiness Summer Aka Darxetta.


End file.
